ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
LudwigVonKoopa22
Wrong! We’re not risking our lives for nothing. We’re risking our lives because there’s something worth risking them for. - Ludwig to Ravenclaw LudwigVonKoopa22 is the main protagonist in the Minecraftia Series. History Ludwig's Adventure He started out as a normal living person, but got sucked up into his computer and into the world of Minecraft, on the world he calls "Minecraftia". When he finds out there are three threats to the world, he goes out to stop them. However, he soon finds out there is a mysterious fourth task. He tries to stop them, and ensure peace reigns Minecraftia, even if it means risking his life and his friends. The first danger, The Elder Guardian, he kills on the verge of death. His life is saved due to a single Water Breathing potion and his two friends, Thibo1102 and Witherstorm. The second danger, The Ender Dragon, he kills with a stroke of luck. After falling off the edge of the End and into the void, his friends are certain that there is no way to save Ludwig. He is pretty much dead already, until he finds an Ender pearl in his inventory, he throws it, and lands safely back on to the platform. He kills the Ender Dragon using The Smite of Thor. The third danger, The Wither, he kills after passing out and landing in a different dimension. Ludwig attacks the Wither, and it sends him 400 blocks into the air. He lands with a huge crunch. He is sent to a dimension that is completely white. Ludwig is sure that this is the afterlife. However, he is soon transported back to the scene. He recovers barely, and slays the Wither. Ludwig and the Gang In the need of more treasure, Ludwig and his four friends go back to the End to retrieve the Dragon Egg. However, it catches into a Wither/Ender Dragon hybrid. Ludwig and the Five Heroes TBA Items *The Smite of Thor *The Pickaxe of Riches *Godaxe *Spade *The Hoe of Life Relationships THIS SECTION IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Witherstorm Ludwig and Witherstorm are best friends. Witherstorm appears to be Ludwig's right hand man. Thibo1102 Ludwig and Thibo are also good friends. They are show quite often to be on good terms. Alex Sapre Ludwig and Alex are on good terms. SuperLaserGuy1 Ludwig and SuperLaserGuy are on good terms. Juderonald TBA Jim Bob TBA Petra TBA Nathan Nathan dislikes Ludwig head to toe. He is shown to be violent towards Ludwig. Ludwig is an indirect reason why he and Ellie split up. Ellie TBA Personality Ludwig is strong and brave. Whenever Ravenclaw or someone else or something else hurts his friends, he is the one on the scene. He is saddened by the death of Witherstorm, but has no time for a burial due to Ravenclaw's arrival. Etymology * The name "Ludwig Von Koopa" comes from the Koopaling from the Super Mario ''series. The 22 comes from the number being his favorite. Appearance He has a zombie skin wearing a tuxedo. He has deep, jet black eyes and solid green hair. Trivia *He is the leader of a group of the most powerful people in Minecraftia. *He has four pets. Three dogs called Luna, Lucky, and Ludwig Jr and a pig called Porkchop ''(Deceased). *His skin is one of the four Syndicate references in Ludwig's Adventure, the others being The Smite of Thor, Minecraftia and Jim Bob. *He is known for his common near death experiences. *He is rich, as confirmed in chapter 1 as he mentions having over 200 diamonds. *In a response to a query about their sexual orientation, EllegaardRedstone22 confirmed that Gerald and Ludwig are both bisexual. **Ludwig is one of five LGBT characters in the Minecraftia Series. The others being Gerald, Randy, Hellcraftia, and Rigby. **He is one of two LGBT protagonists on the ECC, the other being Gerald Donovan from the Uniception saga. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Minecraftia Category:Male Characters Category:Ludwig's Team Category:Entire Series Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:LGBT Characters